The Team's Burning Desire
by nekokannes
Summary: This is a sequel to my other SRMTHFG story. Those reviewers in my last story, I hope you will review again, because I'm thinking of putting some of you guys in the story briefly as a thank you for reviewing. Please Review!Rated because I don't trust mysel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go is back! My beloved fans, The sequel to "the Fire burns Deep" is finally here. We do not have a monkey opening this time, because there are no reviews yet. This story takes place after Antauri dies and becomes the white monkey.

"Chiro, we're running out of energy for the Super Robot." Gibson shouted. His drills were working on the Robot's engines, trying to get a little more energy out so they could find a planet to land on. Drifting in the middle of space did not sound too appealing.

"Alright, the moment we see a planet to land on, we'll land. Sparx, check the system directory. What's the closest planet?" the team's leader asked the red monkey. (as you know, I refuse to consider Sparx pink.)

Sparx and Nova typed away, looking for the closest thing in their range. At last, Sparx's metal finger halted on a name. He checked the distance again and then entered the coordinates into the Super Robot. He turned to the orange clad Chiro and spoke.

"We're headed to a planet named Girbalty." He said and then went off to polish his magnets. Nova was looking at Chiro. He sighed with relief, relief that they would soon find fuel for their ship. He too walked off, leaving Nova alone with her thoughts.

_Why does that sound so familiar? Have we been there before? Maybe that was the planet with the giants? Or maybe the one with the hot cat lord? Oh I hope it was! _She sighed at the thought of seeing him again and then went to her own room to practice with her punching bag.

The moment they landed, all of them noticed something familiar. No one could place their finger on what, but all of them had a serious case of déjà vu. It was when they split up to search for fuel did they realize what was so familiar.

"Uh guys? There's two really big foot prints over here. And they're the Super Robot's." Otto said communicating to them long distance. After a few minutes, they found Otto, and Gibson was examining them.

"Well there's not mistake. The Super Robot has been here, and I'd say about three years ago." (A/N: I have no idea what the time difference is between seasons, so bear with me) Gibson looked at the rest of the team. "Does anyone by any chance know what happened three years ago? As I recall we almost never left Shugazoom."

Suddenly, Antauri spoke up. "That's true. I think we landed on a planet only once back then. That must mean…." Everyone looked at each other.

"Kantura!" They all said at once.

A/N:Sorry it's so short, I'm working on the idea a little, so bear with us for a while. Kantura is may be coming back, but I warn you, if you have not read the previous story, this one will make no sense to you.


	2. Kaze no Namida Wind's Tears

A/N: I'm sorry I've made this so late. I've been really busy with school and such. Please forgive me.

Kantura: As if! She didn't even right you guys a decent first chapter! She could've at least done that, but nooo! She didn't...don't worry, the monkeys will start the Reviewers thanking soon. First we need more reviewers.

Me: Yah...on with da story.

Antauri shook his head. "But she's gone now. Let's keep looking for fuel source." He said and they all turned off their communicators to keep searching. Antauri sighed and kept his eyes peeled. For anything that had even a small bit of energy could work. Chiro beside him was silent in thought. About Kantura and her final moments. It had really been three years? It felt like an eternity ago.

Nova and Gibson were following the signs of Gibson's reader. "According to this, there is a strong power source about five hundred meters east." He said and looked up. He and Nova hit their jets and dived through the trees. Gibson had them land in the middle of a clearing. It wasn't a natural one. The trees in the area were splintered just above the roots. The forced stumps looked foreboding.

Nova looked around to see what possibly could be the source on Gibson's tracker. She finally spotted it. It was a green flame, floating in the middle of the clearing. Nova and Gibson stared at it for a long time.

"But that's impossible." he said to Nova and then walked over to it, his drills taking the place of his hands. He touched it with the very tip of his drill. Suddenly, The flame expanded and a huge force of wind was sent at them. Nova and Gibson went flying through trees. Tree after tree blown right through with the force of their bodies.

They eventually were thrown into the leg of the Super Robot. As they were falling, Nova thought she saw a trace of blue disappear into the trees. Then, the hard ground hit her, and all went black.

Sparx and Otto had found nothing except a lot of black sludge that made them feel sick and weak. Sparx shook his head and he suggested that they return to the Super Robot. Otto weakly agreed and they rushed away from the pond and sludge. They were near the Robot when they saw a flash of blue.

"Um..Sparx? Did you see that" Otto asked as he pointed in the direction of a slightly strong wind. Sparx shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, I did." He turned back to Otto and shrugged. They kept their route towards the Robot, but when they found Gibson and Nova on the ground, they quickened their pace.

"Nova!" Sparx said worriedly. She and the blue monkey were badly beaten up. Otto picked Gibson and flew him inside the Robot. Sparx lifted the golden monkey up and gently brought her to the medical room. Once she was safely on a bed, Sparx flew out of the room to contact Chiro and Antauri.

"Guys, we have a problem. Something or someone attacked Nova and Gibson. Something powerful." Sparx said, his ear extended. They replied to say that they would be there soon. Sparx looked back at Nova and Gibson. Their armor was dented in several places, and deep scratches covered them. Otto was doing his best, but it was difficult. The power source for the other utilities of the Robot was also running low.

"It's only a matter of time before the lights go out." Otto said gloomily. Sparx groaned and suddenly they heard two clunks against the Super Robot.

Chiro and Antauri jetted away from the Super Robot's armor. Chiro could've sworn he had seen a person before the strong wind. He and Antauri looked in the forest below them. Chiro lowered himself a little. Another blast of wind threw him and Antauri above the head of the Super Robot.

Sparx and Otto caught them as they fell. Chiro and Antauri straightened themselves in mid air. Otto looked around on the ground.

"These winds aren't natural. They're too direct. Powerful winds like these should keep going like a hurricane. They stop after awhile, not even slowing down." Antauri said logically. Chiro and Sparx nodded. Otto was still looking at the ground. Suddenly, the flash of blue darted out of the trees and headed across the clearing.

"There!" He said pointing just before the blue streak disappeared. Chiro and Sparx dove down and swooped after it, Otto following close behind. Antauri didn't move except to the ground to meditate. The blue streak, he'd seen it earlier, and someone needed to guard Nova and Gibson.

Chiro and the monkeys had to dodge and swerve around trees, which slowed them down. The blue streak was moving faster, and its dodging and swerving seemed effortless. Chiro saw Sparx pass him and speed up. The monkey vanished, leaving a similar streak behind him. The difference was that red streak still had traces of Sparx. The blue streak seemed to just be a streak, nothing more.

Sparx hit his jets harder, pushing him faster, almost uncontrollably fast. The blue streak suddenly stopped in the middle of a large clearing. Sparx screeched to a halt and landed in front of what appeared to be a girl, but she was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

The girl had white feathered wings, that draped around her shoulders, larger than her arm span. Her hair was a light blue that seemed tinted with other shades, too detailed to be fake, but to extraordinary to be real. It was tied up into a tight bun that held a long braid streaming down her back. Her skin was so pale that it was almost white. Blue tattoo like spirals twisted themselves around her body. The tattoos didn't look like tattoos, but more like her skin had changed colors in different places.

Sparx heard Chiro and Otto land behind him, but he continued to stare at this strange girl. Her face was the most intriguing. Her lips were formed full and set to against her skin. Their color was a faint purple, not the suffocating kind, but a soft sweet purple. Sparx noted the spirals were on her face as well. When he raised his eyes to look at hers, he backed away. Her eyes were pure bluish white light. No pupils or anything.

Chiro stepped closer to Sparx and looked over the girl's clothing. She wore a dark blue leotard with feathers at her shoulders. From the shoulders was a wispy like material that served as sleeves. A belt of silver like material hung around her waist, dripping with the same cloth like a skirt. Her feet were bare of covering, and her ears were pointed.

Otto walked up to his team mates in time to see the girl raise two long fingered hands. She held them out in front of her, shaking with power. A whirl of wind surrounded her going upwards. The wind traveled down her arms and then shot at the three team mates.

Chiro pulled Sparx and Otto out of the way just in time. He could see tears rolling from the girl's bright eyes. She straightened her wings and then let out a horrible scream.

The monkeys covered their ears with Chiro. Sparx let his hands down and turned them into magnets quickly.

"Magna Tingler Blast!!!!!!!!" He shouted, throwing the magnetic ball at the girl. She let out one last scream before collapsing. Chiro and Otto joined Sparx at her side.

"She looks kinda familiar." Otto said as he looked at the girl. Chiro and Sparx agreed.

"But any allies we have would never have attacked us, so maybe we don't know her? Or maybe she's one of the criminals we've captured." Sparx said reasonably. Chiro nodded, but was still staring at the girl's unconscious face.

"I would think we'd recognize someone like this. Lets take her back to the Super Robot." Chiro said at last. He picked her up and followed the monkeys back the way they had came.

Antauri turned around to see Chiro enter the room with a curious girl in his arms. Antauri raised an eyebrow at Chiro. Chiro shrugged and carried her to a tube in the Medical room. Otto reinforced it with force fields to make sure that if she woke, she wouldn't damage anything.

Antauri walked up to the case and turned his arm magenta, or ghosting it. He put his claw up to the case and closed his eyes, trying to focus on her energy pattern. It was so familiar, yet also not.

Chiro sighed and went over to check on Nova and Gibson. They were doing much better, but they were still unconscious. Sparx sighed and stayed at Nova's side while she recovered. Chiro left him alone and went back to Antauri.

"Anything?" Chiro asked as he stared at the floating girl. Antauri shook his white head, eyes still closed. He opened them, red staring into blue.

"She is defiantly familiar, but also..." Antauri shrugged. "It's as if what's familiar is altered, but I can't recognize her at all." He sighed, his eyes closed as he pulled his claw away from the tube. He blinked at Chiro. "We'd do better just to concentrate on finding a power source. Otto and I will go look for one." He said and Otto nodded.

Chiro watched them leave the room and then stared at the girl. He wanted to wake her up and ask her, but he was afraid that she would hurt Nova and Gibson more. Sparx came over and also stared at her, his tail waving back and forth.

Chiro sighed and nodded that Sparx should follow him. Sparx and Chiro went to the main room and began working on fixing the Robot. Their most recent battle with Skeleton King had cost them more than a depleted fuel source.

Sparx changed his first finger to a small laser and set to work on sealing some bad openings. When he checked the hydraulics tube, he found it leaking. With a groan, he sealed it up and began cleaning the stuff off the Robot's floor.

Chiro went back to the medical room to find the girl awake. She was pounding the glass with her pale fists. Chiro took a deep breath and then called for Sparx.

"I'm going to let her out. We need some answers." He told the red monkey. Sparx gritted his teeth and nodded. Chiro pressed a button that drained the liquid from the tube. She was then released. Her eyes weren't pure light any more, but blue with hints of gold in them. She took the breathing mask off and stared at them, flapping her wings nervously.

She swallowed and clenched her outfit with shaking hands. When Chiro stepped forward, she flinched, turning away as if in pain.

"We're not going to hurt you, we just want some questions answered." Sparx said, holding the anger back. Chiro sighed, he could hear it in the monkey's voice. Apparently, she could too.

"We really won't hurt you, but we want answers." he said and held out his hand. The girl bit her quivering lip and swallowed before nodding. She followed them out of the room and into the main one. They pointed to a chair before sitting in their color coordinated chairs.

"Why did you attack us?" Chiro asked firmly. The girl shook her head.

"I...I don't know." She said, frightened. "I-I guess I was just scared." She hung her head. "I didn't mean to hurt your friend." She said quietly towards Sparx.

"Yeah well, you can tell that to her if she wakes up." He said angrily, not about to stand for her pathetic answers. Chiro held a hand up to Sparx and turned to speak to the girl again, but she beat him to the words.

"I will tell her. I'm honestly, truly sorry" She said in a softer voice. Chiro's eyes widened. Sparx looked up at his leader, obviously missing whatever that had roused Chiro. Chiro stood from his chair and walked over to the girl. She flinched away from him, but he ignored that too.

"How are you able to understand him?! Who are you?!" He yelled as he pointed at Sparx. The red monkey realized what Chiro was getting at and stood, magnets charged.

"I don't know" She said, tears rolling down her face.

A/N: YAY! I finished the second chapter! Wootles!!!!! Don't forget to vote for your favorite monkey to intro with Kantura. Kantura will be doing it until I develop this character more.


	3. The Last Flame

A/N: And we're back! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school and such. Not to mention my inspiration to write has been quite lacking these days. Lucky for you all, my loyal readers, I had a sudden urge to write after watching Star Wars last night for the upmillionth time. Reviewers are needed! I only had two, but I will pay them their dues!

Kantura: I wish she'd pay me mine.

Me: Pshaw! I created you! And if you'll kindly remember, you're dead. Dead Character Slave for life! Woohoo!

Kantura: Hits me with a pan Not like you paid me when I was alive.

Me: Whatever...Within our reviewers, we have a returning loyal reviewer who gets a cookie for being so awsome to keep up with us. Give a hand to 4Evermonkeyfan! And now for the reviewers.

**Emerald Shapeshifter 777:** I'm so glad you read the first one, and like this one! Yay!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** Thank you very much for returning! We are very happy we is! Kantura nodds Don't forget to vote.

Kantura: Back to the story.

Nova blinked her eyes open slowly. Gibson lay on the bed beside her. He was still unconscious, but they weren't the only ones in the room. She sat up slowly, still dizzy from whatever had hit her. Noises, no, voices filled her ears. She looked down and listened, her eyes still taking time to refocus in the bright light. _Chiro and Sparx...yelling? At who_? Nova turned her gold head towards them and was completely shocked at the figure they were yelling at. She looked pale and was extremely thin. White wings extended from her back as she scrunched herself away from Nova's team mates. Nova slid off the bed as the yelling got worse.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE!!!" Sparx demanded, his eyes narrowed with anger. Chiro grabbed the girl's collar and held the girl against the glass. "This is no time to play innocent! Who are you working for?! Who sent you?!" Chiro demanded. The girl screamed as tears flew down her cheeks. Nova saw Chiro's eyes turn green with the Power Primate. He transformed into the large Primate and roared. Nova hurried out of the room to find Antauri and Otto.

Chiro lifted the girl from the floor, her wings hanging limply from her as she struggled, tears shining in her eyes and streaming down her face. Sparx had his magnets out, angry beyond his normal happy and joking manner. He rose on his rockets to where Chiro held the girl.

"You hurt our team mates, you understand me, and you claim ignorance?! I don't think so! Who and what are you?! Tell us before I blow you to pieces!" Sparx said his magnets close to her face. The girl trembled and shook her head fiercely. Sparx's magnets lit up and he brought them closer.

"Sparx!" Nova yelled. The red monkey turned around, shocked, and speechless. Chiro also turned around to see Antauri glaring at him. Chiro released the green form and fell to floor. Sparx also fell to the floor, enduring Nova's harsh temper. Otto caught the girl when she fell as well.

"What the hell were you doing?! She claims she doesn't know anything and the two of you go beserk!" Nova said angrily. Sparx didn't flinch under her glare, merely sat still and let her shout at him. "What were you thinking?! Wait, don't tell me, cause you obviously weren't! When-" Antauri put a hand on Nova's shoulder. "That's enough Nova. We still need to find a power source for the Robot. Otto?" The white monkey looked over to Otto. The girl was still shaking and crying, but she didn't cringe away from Otto. The green monkey looked up. "Yeah Antauri? Girl's safe, no problem." He said with a goofy smile. Antauri nodded and then gave Chiro a look that could be considered angry. "Chiro, the Power Primate is not to be used such way ever again. Meet with me in my room now." he said sternly. Chiro sighed and followed his mentor away. Nova glared darkly at Sparx and dragged him out of the room as well.

Sparx endured her powerful punch, hurtling him into the wall. "Sparx, this isn't like you! What were you thinking?!" She asked angrily and almost worriedly. Sparx looked up at her and then turned away. Sparx couldn't make the words come out of his mouth, but he knew he had to say something or she'd never speak to him again. Nova sighed and shook her head. She left him and went back to check on the girl.

The girl looked up when the female monkey put her metal hand on the girl's arm. She flinched slightly, but didn't move away. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. She closed it immediately and looked away from Nova. Nova smiled and took the girl's hand. She and Otto helped the girl up. The girl bit her lip. "It's ok, I'm fine and Gibson is built tougher than that." Nova said cheerfully, but she hated to admit to Sparx's side of thinking. How can anyone attack that powerfully by accident? Nova thought, looking up at the girl. She gazed at the spirals on the girl's arms and shook her head to clear her thoughts. The girl needed help and that's all that mattered.

After the girl was settled in Nova's room, she and Otto left. Nova went to see if Gibson was alright, but he was still unconscious. So instead, Nova went to Antauri. She found him meditating alone, and presumed that Chiro had taken off on his own to find a source for the Robot, and most likely, Antauri had sent him as punishment. Nova walked up to him and stood there for a little while. "What is it Nova?" He asked when she said nothing. Nova scratched the back of her head. "Gibson and I found something shortly before we were attacked, and I think it's worth checking out." Nova said unsure of why to bring such a thing up. Antauri opened his eyes and looked at her. Nova smiled slightly at him. He nodded.

"It would be best to take a look at it, however, we will need Gibson or Otto to examine it. Unfortunately, Gibson is still asleep, and it would be best not to leave the girl alone with Sparx for the time being." Antauri got down from his hovering and blinked at Nova. "Sparx will have to come with us." He said and went to get Sparx. Nova crossed her arms angrily and left the Robot to wait for them.

Sparx and Antauri came out of the Super Robot after a few minutes, both silent. Nova took off on her rockets and headed towards the clearing that she and Gibson had been when they found the green flame. Her eyes glowed in the semi darkness of dusk. After a good amount of time, they came upon the clearing, only the flame was now a lot larger. Nova stared at the flame, it was about her size, nothing of what it used to be. She blinked and stared at it. What she saw was faint, but defiantly there. An image of a large city from a bird's eye view. Nova tried to get a better look, but a strange heat was emitted from the flame and forced her to back off.

Antauri looked up at the flame and blinked several times before speaking. "Strange. Kantura used the same flame to contact us when we were separated." He said thoughtfully as he raised a red claw to it, feeling it's pulse. Sparx also examined it. Then, all of a sudden, he spoke, breaking the fragile silence. "Wait a minute. You said that after Gibson touched the flame, that's when she attacked you? Right?" Nova nodded, but was still confused. Sparx paced the small clearing and stared at the flame. "Do you two remember what that girl said to us after Kantura died? Something about new lives and..." He looked up to meet Nova's eyes.

"Aria, I think...Holy Shuggazoom...That would explain why... and she's forgotten us!" Nova said immediately. "She's familiar, but different because she's still there, but it's not really her!" Nova exclaimed. Antauri released his claw and looked at his teammates. "This has Kantura's life signature on it, in her old and new form, and a few other tweaked versions too." He said and shook his head, confusion written among his red eyes. "That girl is Kantura, but the problem is that she doesn't remember anything, not even her name." Antauri said as he flipped his tail back and forth. Nova nodded, and as she did, the green flame rose a bit more and widened. The three monkeys stared at it, seeing a very thin line of black surrounded by a thinner border of white.

"I think we should keep an eye on this. It could be some kind of way of getting her to remember who she is." Sparx said, nodding to the flame. Antauri and Nova agreed, but all three of them decided to return to the Robot, and let their team mates know of their discovery.

"That's Kantura?!" Chiro exclaimed when Antauri, Nova and Sparx filled him and the other monkeys in. Antauri nodded. Chiro shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way! Kantura wouldn't have harmed any of us, and she had control over fire and the..."Chiro racked his brain for the word she had used over three years ago. "The Force. This girl has nothing except destructive wind. She can't even control it. Not nearly to the extent Kantura handled her power." Chiro added, and it was clear that he was extremely reluctant to believe that their dear friend was now a girl who no longer even knew who she was.

"I have to agree with Chiro on this one, but I don't think that girl is Kantura. Kantura died three years ago, and even if reincarnation was possible, there is no way she would be as old as that girl is." Gibson said practically. He held up a small screen. "I scanned her DNA, and she has to be somewhere around fifteen to sixteen years old, and there is no possible way with when Kantura died that this girl has even a remote chance to have Kantura inside of her." Otto shrugged, "I don't know Gibson, remember when she told us about how she was born on a different planet. She told us that she died, and she couldn't have been that long ago that she died, because...I think his name was Luke, he was only slightly older than when she had died, not entire life span." Otto said and looked at Chiro. Chiro shook his head and went to his room.

Nova peeked her head into Chiro's room. He was laying on his bed in his normal clothes, black hair spiky and messy. He looked over to her and sighed, "Come in Nova." He said, the gold monkey. Nova closed the door behind her and held out a familiar piece of paper, black ink smudged around use and multiple handlings. She gave it to Chiro. "This is Kantura's letter. I kept it when it was finally my turn to read it." She gave it to him to re-read, after so many years.

_Dear Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go,_

_I am sorry for deceiving you all. I didn't want anything to prevent what was going to happen anyways. If you all will remember when we first met. I told you about my curse. I die before ever reaching the age of twenty one. But I come back into another life forms. Though I will most likely never see Luke again, I will see you again. I can turn up in a place twice, but no more, so wait for me, but remember, I will be a different person._

_Kantura Devana_

_P.S. Antauri...be careful in the future. I saw something._

Chiro turned it over in his hands and then returned it, folded, to Nova. He sighed and then his eyes grew wide suddenly and grabbed the letter again and looked at the P.S. "Kantura knew that Antauri was going to die! That's what she was talking about. Turn up in a place twice. Different person. ARGH!" He threw the paper down and held his head. Nova sighed. "I think it is Kantura. We just don't know her present name. Unfortunately, She doesn't either." Nova said as she took the letter back. "Give her a chance. You gave Kantura a chance." Nova said hopefully. Chiro shook his head. "Kantura didn't attack or hurt any of us. She saved me, twice, and brought news of Jinmay to us. This girl came at us and hurt you and Gibson. There's not much room there for trust" He said and sighed. "I'm going to go with Gibson to the flame. We'll be back soon." Chiro said as he transformed into fighter mode. Nova sighed as he left the room. She looked at the letter and then went to find the mysterious girl.

Chiro and Gibson set about finding the flame on foot. When Gibson and Chiro found it, it had at least doubled in size. The flames were taller than Chiro and wider than any tree near the flames. Black outlined with white filled the opening. Chiro backed up as the black from the other side diminished slowly. Chiro and Gibson gasped at what they saw, unreal, and completely unbelievable.

They were staring from a bird's eye view at a large city with a river in the middle. And in the middle of that river was an island with a single building in the middle of it. But the sight that stunned both of them the most, was the sight of a girl in a blue cloak, falling back to the T shaped tower below, gray skinned, with purple hair and a stream of the black lined with white following her.

A/N: That's right people! I'm doing another crossover! And not just any cross over! A crossover with another of my fanfiction stories! If you can't tell what the Cross over is, You are a sad sad deprived child. It's all there, and you completely missed it. I'm sorry that very few people actually read the other fanfic, so since I loved it so much, I'm dragging it in with a completely new plot! Enjoy!

Kantura: Sure...I get The Ultimate Crossover, and she's too inexperianced at the time to do any good with it, so this character gets a really really good crossover and it'll end up better than my story! Woop di do! (Kantura goes off muttering angrily)

Me: Reviewers, don't forget to vote! Also, any comments on this crossover would be helpful. Tell me anything you want, don't you dare leave a thing out! I love long reviews!


	4. Fire's True Name

A/N: This is a thank you to all you readers, though I didn't get very many reviews...again...I'm working very hard, but I need reviews to keep me going! If you review, I'll be extremely happy, but I need reviews if you want the next chapter.

Kantura: (Rolls her eyes) She could do with out them, but she wouldn't be happy, and it would take her longer than it takes her to write a page in her book.

Me: (Slaps Kantura) Shut up! I need reviews! They are what keeps me going!

Kantura: Can we just thank reviewers already and get on with this?

Me: We only had one reviewer, but we love them very much because they didn't review once, not twice, but three times! We are so damn happy you loved the story!

**dragonqueenc**: Thank you so much for reviewing. We really love you! (Glompifies)

Kantura: And now for the much anticipated story...

Chiro jumped through the green flame with Gibson only a second behind him. Chiro grabbed the girl's hand and slipped under her, catching her, and slowing down to the ground. The girl hung limply in his arms as he hit the rooftop of the building. Gibson followed and checked the girl to make sure she was ok, but both of them were stopped by a flying green streak. Chiro found himself sprawled several feet away from the girl. A green bird suddenly transformed into a boy with green skin. He stood in front of the girl's body defending her from Chiro and Gibson.

The boy yelled something angrily at Chiro and Gibson, but in a language that they couldn't understand. He changed into a great ape and roared ferociously. Chiro turned into the Power Primate and roared just as loud, except he was larger than the morphing boy. After a few minutes. The boy and unconscious girl were joined by a half robotic man, an orange girl and a boy in bright colors. The boy with bright colors shouted a command, and all of the team behind him charged. They attacked Chiro with strange powers, but in the leader's case, he attacked with weapons. Before Chiro knew what was going on, he and Gibson were captured, and put in a secure room, somewhere in the tower.

When Chiro and Gibson didn't return, Nova began to worry. _They've been gone far too long. They left hours ago, and it doesn't take that long to study it. _She thought anxiously. She approached Otto with her concerns. Otto was wrapping a bandage around one of the girl's wings, trying to realign it slightly.

"Nova, they can take really good care of themselves. If they don't show up in a few hours, Antauri will tell us what to do." He assured her. Nova groaned and went to her room to sleep, her nerves on edge.

(Special treat for my Teen titan lovers, and extra treat for the Raven Lovers... mainly, me)

Raven opened her eyes in the medical room, violet irises staring around the room, her cloak not around her, and the only one else in the room with her was Starfire. Starfire smiled at her. "Oh happy days! Raven you have awoken! This is glorious!" the alien exclaimed. Raven almost rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am awake." She said as she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her blue cloak. As she pulled the hood over her hair, Raven noticed a green sign on the palm of her hands, glowing ever so slightly. She pulled her hands down and stared at them for a minute. They looked similar to the ones she had had when her father had been using her to take over the world, but she knew they weren't the same. Starfire opened her mouth to say something when the door opened on Beastboy. He looked at Raven and sighed with relief.

"What were you doing any way? Usually when you meditate, it's not hundreds of feet above ground, let alone outside of the Tower." Beastboy asked as they walked down the hallway. Raven closed her hands into fists and dropped them to her sides. She ignored his question until his bugging became even more irritable than usual.

"I was searching for **her**, if you must know." Raven said, her monotone neutral and still hiding her annoyance at Beastboy. "Three hundred feet above the city? What would she be doing up there?" Beastboy asked. Raven rolled her eyes and dropped her hood as they entered the living room. Raven went to pour herself some herbal tea while Beastboy flopped onto the couch.

"Well Robin is with the two people that attacked you right now. I guess they didn't want you looking for her or something like that." Beastboy said as he opened a soda and turned the TV on. Raven rose her eyebrow and looked at him. _But no one attacked me. Should I be concerned? Or maybe they attacked me after I lost consciousness._ Raven examined her self and found nothing new about her. _Except the green sign on my hands. But would they do that? Maybe I should go find Robin and Cyborg._

Antauri, Nova and Sparx headed back to the green flame, only to discover the great portal that Chiro and Gibson had fallen through. Antauri touched it with his claw gently and then pulled it back quickly. Nova and Sparx looked at him waiting for instructions. "Chiro and Gibson went through here four hours ago." Antauri said with a slight touch of worry hinging on the edge of his voice. Nova started forward, but Sparx caught her arm.

"One of us should stay behind incase something happens. Either that or we need to talk to Otto and make sure no one gets left behind in this, because I don't know about you two, but this is becoming difficult to keep up with." Sparx said, looking at Antauri as if asking the same question to him. Antauri nodded. "That would be wise. To leap blindly into this without even cluing Otto in would be terrible, because then all of us would be missing. We will go back to the Robot and come up with a plan." Antauri said and then headed back to the Robot.

Raven walked down a few flights of stairs and found the room that Robin was in with his two prisoners. He and Cyborg had gone through all the language translators they had, and they still couldn't understand the strange boy and his pet monkey. Or at least, it looked like a monkey. Robin pounded the table with frustration. He looked up as Raven came in. Cyborg was stroking his chin and trying a few more complicated languages.

"Whoever he is, he's not from this world." Robin said as Raven looked at the boy. He had a strange costume on, and his hair was messy like Robin's, but when she heard him speak, it was completely uncomprehensible. Raven thought long and hard as Robin crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Did you try Starfire yet?" Raven asked, remembering what they had learned about Starfire in Tokyo. Robin groaned and looked at the strange boy on the other side of the glass. He shook his head. "No, I hadn't thought of that, but we might as well." He looked extremely depressed about the thought of Starfire kissing another person. Cyborg left to get Starfire while Raven and Robin kept guard. When Cyborg came back, Starfire was with him, and Beastboy following just behind them. He took a look at Raven, who had her hood down and with her arms crossed over her chest like Robin. Both of them were still leaning against the wall. Starfire opened the door and went to the table where the boy was chained to and then grabbed his chin and kissed him.

Chiro pulled away as fast as he could. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He asked, angry. He was still devoted to Jinmay, so kissing another girl was abhorred to him. The orange girl turned to her friends behind the glass and shook her head. Her words were gibberish to Chiro, and Gibson. She returned to behind the glass, floating above the ground slightly. Chiro groaned and turned to Gibson. He shook his head. His translators didn't seem to work on their captors, not that Gibson would've been able to talk to them anyway.

"Chiro. At this point it's best to hope Antauri and the others figure out where we are and come look for us, because their restraints have made impossible for me to change my hands." Gibson said practically. The others had left, and the one guarding them was the purple haired girl that they had tried to help. She had crossed her legs and had begun to meditate in mid air like Antauri did some times. Chiro stared at her, her cloak hung straight down as she began to chant. Chiro tried to tug on his restraints, for fear that she would attack them, but instead, she just remained still and chanting, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Chiro rose an eyebrow at the blue monkey. He opened his mouth to say something when a strange noise went off.

The girl dropped her legs and hit the ground with her feet. The room was filled with a flashing red light. Even after she left the room, the light and the sound continued. Chiro looked at Gibson. "It sounds like our alarm wen there are Skeleton King attacks on Shuggazoom." Chiro said with curiosity. Gibson nodded, "You're right Chiro. These people could be the heroes for their planet as we are for Shuggazoom, and they must've misunderstood our intentions." the blue monkey said hopefully. Chiro shared his hope, and really hoped that they were, otherwise, things might get messy.

Raven pulled up a shield of her power to protect herself from the white monkey's red claws. Instead, they went halfway through. Raven quickly dropped the shield and dove down, away from him. She managed to get a glance at her team mates. Cyborg was having some difficulty with a red monkey with giant magnets for hands. Raven managed to wrap her cloak around him to shield him from the magnetic blast. She flew to the back of the monkey and let Cyborg out. Cyborg jumped out and blasted the monkey with his cannon.

Raven flipped in the air away from a strange scream that emitted sound waves similar to Cyborg's cannon. She turned to see her opponent had returned and was flying at her with his red claws. At the last second, she put up a shield and through a bolt of power at him. The white monkey dodged out of the way, but in his place came the yellow monkey, who screamed in monkey language something Raven couldn't understand, and pounded upon her shield with huge golden fists.

Raven put her hands out, the green sign showing on her palms as she moved her powers through a metal cable. The golden monkey came at her screaming, and then suddenly, Raven had the monkey wrapped up in the cable. Raven pulled her fist closer to her chest, drawing the monkey closer. Raven sealed the cable off and flew off to help Cyborg with the troublesome red monkey.

Otto peered through the portal to see his team mates struggle to avoid capture. He groaned and looked behind him. The girl was hugging her knees, leaning against a tree. She was very pretty, not Kantura's fieriness, but a softer beauty. She had told Nova that she'd preferred to stay with him rather than Nova. Otto sat down and stared at his saw and his team, wondering what to do. The girl only talked to him and Nova, scared of everyone else, especially Sparx and Chiro.

Otto looked through the portal just in time to see Nova scream. He looked around to see what she was screaming at and heard her call out Sparx's name. Sparx was dropping unconsciously from the sky, a good hundred and fifty above the water. Otto stood up, and turned to see the girl right behind him, her wings spread.

"I'll go with you." She said quietly. Otto nodded and jumped through the portal, towards the hurtling Sparx. The girl threw herself through the portal, her wings stretching out, carrying her to the middle of the fight. She dropped herself in the middle of the fight and rose her head towards the sky, her eyes glowing light blue. A whirlwind spun out with her in the center. The girl separated all the people fighting and when her eyes stopped glowing, she tapped down to the top of the tower, her bare feet silent, and her hair still above her head, swirling in an upward wind. Otto brought Sparx to the tower and set him down near Nova. Otto cut Nova loose with his saws and let her bend over Sparx while he and Antauri stood protectively in front of them.

A girl in a blue cloak rushed up to the girl who had controlled the wind. Otto watched as the other girl tried to talk to their girl. But for all his efforts and translator, Otto couldn't understand her or the people with her, but it seemed like the girl could understand her. _It is Kantura. No doubt, but what is going on?_

"Fiona!" Raven rushed up to the girl, the girl known as Hurricana to the crowds, though it was only a nick name since everyone knew the girl's real name. Raven had been searching for her, and that was why every one was fighting the strange monkeys. Fiona stared at her, just as confused and frightened as she had been when they had met.

"Is that my name?" She asked quietly. She looked behind her when one of the monkeys started to screech. Its green saws matched its green armor. Fiona nodded and he came over to her. When she responded to him, Raven backed up and looked at Robin.

"Fiona, you can understand them?" Robin asked as he came up to her. Fiona flinched and backed away. The green monkey stepped in front of her protectively. Raven muttered her words under her breath and examined the girl. "Robin, she doesn't remember us. That **is** Fiona." Raven said from behind Robin. Fiona swallowed bravely before speaking to the confused Titans.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I know who Fiona is, and yes, I can understand him." She looked at her hands and then swallowed again. The green monkey said something again, and the golden monkey joined in for a short moment but then turned back to the red monkey with a look of concern. Fiona swallowed deeply. "They...they said I can make you understand each other, or at least in the equivalent of this world." She turned back to them and looked concerned.

"But that was someone else." She whispered. She looked up at the confused Titans. Raven stepped forward to Fiona, her hand out.

"Fiona," Raven said and tried to reason with the confused girl. She backed away shaking her head. "No, I don't know who Fiona is, nor do I care if you insist I am she. I need a name." She looked back when the white monkey spoke up. She smiled. "I'm now Kaisoki. Don't call me by this other girl's name." Raven watched as the monkeys gathered around Fiona, _no Kaisoki_. The yellow monkey put the red monkey in the arms of the green monkey and on jet packs, rose up in Robin's face, speaking her language in a demanding tone. Robin looked around the yellow monkey and looked to Kaisoki for a translation.

"She and her team want to see the two you captured before I make the understanding of languages." Kaisoki said as the gold monkey retreated back to her team. Robin looked at his own team, and they gave shrugs and shakes of the head. Raven made no movement, but she knew what action would be taken. Robin nodded, and then led them all inside to where the boy and blue monkey were being held.

Nova carried Sparx all the way inside. Though she had been mad at him, she hated it when something happened to him. She hugged him to her chest, worried about him. Ever since the half robot man had shot Sparx, he hadn't woken up. Otto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nova, Sparx will be fine and then you can get mad at him again." Otto said reassuringly. Nova smiled weakly and followed Kaisoki. Antauri had suggested the name, a suitable name for her. Kaisoki meant memoir, something Kaisoki needed to be, her own memoir. The moment Nova and the others entered the room with Chiro, the boy in colorful clothes opened the door to Chiro and Gibson. All the monkeys rushed in, though Nova was last since she was still carrying Sparx. Kaisoki remained outside of the room, as if she was still afraid of Chiro. Otto cut Chiro loose and Antauri retrieved Gibson. Chiro clenched his fist in anger when he saw Sparx's condition. Antauri floated up in front of Chiro.

"More fighting is not going to help us Chiro. Kaisoki..." Antauri nodded to the girl, her elegant figure standing in the doorway. " Is Kantura. She's going to make it so that we can understand each other. Kantura did before, only we didn't realize that her presence was what made it possible to speak to Han Solo and the others." Chiro calmed down as Kaisoki put her hands out, one facing the strange people, the other facing the Monkey Team. With a strong breath, wind whipped around her and then the two groups. A single strand of wind from both groups returned to Kaisoki and wrapped around her waist. And then, in a quick instant, the wind dissipated. Kaisoki opened her eyes and looked at both of the groups. Both leaders glared at each other.

Otto could feel the anger coming off both leaders. He could also tell how uneasy Kaisoki felt being in the middle. Otto ran to her and smiled goofily. Kaisoki relaxed a little with the green monkey at her side, but both of them knew something was going to explode soon.

Raven rolled her eyes as her entire team tensed up. She could feel Beastboy and Robin just about to pounce. Starfire's eyes were glowing green. When Raven looked across the ground, the other team was also tense and ready to attack, except the green monkey who ran to Kaisoki's side, and the red monkey, who was still unconscious.

"Maybe taking them to their leader wasn't such a great move Robin." Cyborg said. Robin said nothing, but Raven could tell he was thinking the same thing. All of a sudden, the boy in orange shouted, "Why did you capture us!" Robin responded just as angrily, "Why did you attack one of us!" And before either could answer, Beastboy attacked the leader as wildcat. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the boy in orange. Starfire attacked the yellow monkey, and Cyborg attacked the blue monkey. Then, Kaisoki crouched away, the green monkey stood protectively in front of her and some how she seemed relaxed with him. Raven and the white monkey were the only ones that didn't fight.

Through the midst of the fighting, the white monkey walked over to Raven. He looked up at her and for the longest time, they just stared at each other, feeling one another's power. At last, the monkey closed his eyes and opened them seriously.

"Can you understand me?" He asked. Raven nodded and then the monkey said, "I am Antauri." He offered his hand and Raven took it, pulling her hood down. "Raven." She said in her simple monotone. And then without saying a word, they took one look at their teams and then set their powers to work separating them.Raven's black powers created force fields betweenthe fighting people. Antauri levitated his teammates away from the already separated fighting people. Both teams looked with shock at Raven and Antauri.

"Antauri! What-" The orange boy was cut off by Robin's protest to Raven's work, "Raven! Let us go!" Raven shook her head, as did Antauri. The green monkey and Kaisoki braved to go through the frozen combat to the side where Antauri and Raven were standing. The green monkey waved up Raven. "I'm Otto." He said with another goofy smile. Raven's hood was back on, and so her emotions were hidden. "Raven." She said simply again before turning to her team.

"Robin, this is not why we brought them down here. Kaisoki did not give us the ability to understand each other just so that we could fight." Raven said in a slightly vexed tone. Antauri said nothing, but merely glared at his team. After awhile, he made a voice towards the Titans, "We came here looking for our team mates, and there must have been a misunderstanding. It would be best if we didn't fight it out, but better if we worked together." He looked over to his red team mate. "And if you could please help us with Sparx, it would be most appreciated." He looked up at Raven for the last part. She nodded, and when Robin looked at her protestingly, she glared at him with white filled eyes. Robin surrendered, and she put her shields down.

Raven felt awkward. Usually, she was the girl in the shadows, but now, she felt as though she was the leader instead of Robin. She swallowed. _I only have to do this until things smoothen up a little. Then I can go back to my shadows._ Raven thought as she stepped towards the leader of the 'monkey team'. She held out her hand. "I'm Raven." She said emotionlessly. The leader of the team took her hand and shook it. He seemed more willing to speak to her than the rest of the Titans. He kept a serious face on. "Chiro, and this is the Monkey Team. Nova, Sparx, Gibson, Otto and Antauri in second command." Chiro said pointing to each colored monkey in turn. Raven grabbed Robin by the cape and dragged him forward without a change in emotion.

"This is Robin, he's technically our leader." _Though I may have to agree with Batman on this one, not as mature as we'd like._ "Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy. We're the Teen Titans" She said with jerks of her thumb. Chiro smiled a little. Raven held her hand out and gently levitated the red monkey out of Nova's arms. Nova recharged her fists.

"Put him down!" She cried out. It wasn't until then that Raven really could tell that Nova was the only female on the team. "I'm taking him to our medical room." Raven said. Nova opened her mouth, but the blue monkey_(Gibson?)_ stepped forward. "I will go with you." He said. Raven nodded and then signaled for Cyborg to follow her. Nova relaxed a little, knowing Gibson was with them, but she was still worried.

Since Raven left, Antauri became mediator. "Can we go some where to discuss what the misunderstanding was? The sooner we figure every thing out, the sooner we can stop trying to kill each other." Antauri said rationally. Starfire nodded, and Robin also reluctantly agreed. Beastboy was still angry, but after a look from Robin, he declined his hostile decision. Chiro nodded for his team, but Antauri could feel uneasiness and dislike towards the Titans. After a long pause, the Titans led the Monkey Team and Kaisoki to the main room, the living room. And while a huge couch lay before them all, no one took a seat.

A/N: Well I've finally finished this chapter! Kinda short, but a lot better than the previous ones. Ne? I have a few really good ideas, but if you have a suggestion, please tell me. I love plot twists, especially combined ones, though that usually works better with roleplays.

By the way, Kaisoki will be taking over for Kantura. I know you will all miss her, but this isn't Kantura's story any more, Kantura is dead, and I actually need her for the most important of all stories, you will all eventually find out about it, but I need her full concentration so Kaisoki will be starting next chapter.

Another by the way, a lot of voice actors for Teen Titans and SRMTHFG are the same. For instance, Chiro is also played by the same guy that does Beastboy, and it gets better. Chiro's girlfriend, Jinmay, is also the same person who plays Terra. Pretty cool right? That's not all. There are several more, but I can't remember them right now, but the one I can remember is the robot episode. I only saw the end of the episode, but the man who made the Super Robot made another robot out of the Super Robot's image, and that robot's voice is played by the same person that plays Robin. Pretty cool huh? A lot of voice jokes will be made in the next chapter, I promise. (Winks) Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
